Bishop's University
(Latin) (Sound learning strengthens the spirit) |established =1843 |type = |endowment = |staff = |faculty = |president =Robert Gordon |principal =Michael Goldbloom |rector = |chancellor =Scott Griffin |vice_chancellor = |dean = |head_label = |head = |students = |undergrad =1740 full-time students 523 part-time students |postgrad = |doctoral = |city =Sherbrooke (Lennoxville) |state =Quebec |country =Canada |campus =Rural: 550 acres . |free_label = |free = |colors = |colours = Purple and White |mascot = |nickname = Bishop's Gaiters |affiliation = Non-denominational |affiliations = AUCC, IAU, QSSF, CBIE, CUP. |website =http://www.ubishops.ca |logo = }} Bishop's University is a small liberal arts university in Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada. Located in the borough of Lennoxville, Bishop's is one of three universities in the province of Quebec that teach primarily in the English language (the others being McGill University and Concordia University, both in Montreal). The university shares a campus with its neighbour, Champlain College Lennoxville, an English language CÃ‰GEP. It remains one of Canada's few primarily undergraduate universities. Established in 1843 as Bishop's College, the school remained under the Anglican church's direction from its founding until 1947. Since that time, the university has been a non-denominational institution.*http://*www.thecanadianencyclopedia.com/index.cfm? PgNm=TCE&Params=A1ARTA0008242 Bishop's University has a strong academic history, and has graduated fifteen Rhodes Scholars.http://www.ubishops.ca/library_info/time-1908.html History Bishop's College was established by Bishop George Jehoshaphat Mountain in 1843 for the education of members of the Church of England and erected into a University in 1853.http://www.gutenberg.org/dirs/etext04/tlctd10.txt The Project Gutenberg EBook #6466 of 'The Intellectual Development of the Canadian People, A historical review' by John George Bourinot, House of Commons, Ottawa, February 17th, 1881 The school was originally founded by Bishop Mountain, the third Anglican bishop of Quebec as a liberal arts college.http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.com/index.cfm PgNm=TCE&Params=U1ARTU0000321 In 1845, instruction began and in 1854, the first degrees were granted.Bishop's University An act of the Quebec Legislative Assembly ratified its foundation. In 1853, it was established as a university by royal charter bearing the name University of Bishop's College and affiliated to University of Oxford and University of Cambridge. Its charter empowered the University to grant degrees in theology, law, medicine, and fine arts. The Church of England controlled the university until 1947. Since 1947, a corporation and appointed trustees have been responsible for its business affairs. A senate have dealt with academic matters. The governance was modeled on the provincial University of Toronto Act of 1906 which established a bicameral system of university government consisting of a senate (faculty), responsible for academic policy, and a board of governors (citizens) exercising exclusive control over financial policy and having formal authority in all other matters. The president, appointed by the board, was to perform institutional leadership and provide a link between the senate and the board of governors.http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.com/index.cfm? PgNm=TCE&Params=A1ARTA0008242 In the early part of the twentieth century, professional education expanded beyond the traditional fields of theology, law and medicine, while graduate training based on the German-inspired American model of specialized course work and the completion of a research thesis was introduced. The policy of university education initiated in the 1960s responded to population pressure and the belief that higher education was a key to social justice and economic productivity for individuals and for society. Academic programs Primarily undergraduate, Bishop's University also offers graduate courses and M.A. and M.Ed. degrees in education and M.Sc in Computer Science and Physics. Bishop's offers several programs from five academic divisions: *Williams School of Business *ranked in the top 5 business schools in North America in 2006 - Forbes Magazine *Division of Humanities *Division of Natural Sciences and Mathematics *Division of Social Sciences *School of Education Each division seeks to provide a well-rounded education for all its students. The average class size as of Fall 2004 was 36 in first-year courses and 12 in upper-year courses. Thirty-two percent of the classes offered at Bishop's have ten or fewer students, allowing each person's voice to be heard. In 2004, Bishop's joined the Universite de Sherbrooke in creating SIXtron, a joint spin-off of technology based in Montreal which is focused on developing highly scalable and cost-effective, amorphous silicon carbide (SiC)-based thin film coatings for the solar industry.http://www.ubishops.ca/research/spin-off.htm In the fall of 2007 the university announced a strategic research plan which will position 'Research and Creativity' as a central focus for the University's future development, making Bishop's unique among Canadian undergraduate institutions.Bishop's University - Research Office - Strategic Research Plan As of 2009, Bishop's has 1854 full-time students. The student body represents every Canadian province and territory along with 18 U.S. States and over 50 countries. Campus The Bishop's campus is located on of land at the junction of the St. Francis and Massawippi rivers in the Eastern Townships region of Quebec. The site of Bishop's College, a grassy knoll at the confluence of two rivers, provided a natural setting where architecture would be viewed as an integral but subsidiary part of the scenic vista.Anna M. Grant, A Portrait of Bishop's University (Lennoxville: Bishop's University, 1994), p.14 Known as 'Oxford on the Massawippi' for its architectural style, the campus is significantly influenced by the Gothic Revival period and is home to some of Quebec's most historic buildings, including St. Mark's chapel.MacLeans 2009 Guide to Canadian Universities, p.82. Construction on campus began with "Old Arts" in 1846 and continues today with the University's most recent building, Paterson Hall, in 2003. The campus also provided the setting for the films Lost and Delirious (2001) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0245238/locations and The Covenant (2006).http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0475944/locations McGreer Hall McGreer Hall is named in honour of Arthur Huffman McGreer (1883-1947), Principal from 1922 to 1947. Under his leadership, the curriculum in Arts was greatly strengthened, teaching in experimental science was initiated, enrolment was doubled and financial stability and academic autonomy achieved. The original central five bays of the Hall were constructed in 1846, and the Lodge at the west end was added in 1847 as the residence of the first Principal. Following the fire of 1876 which gutted the central block, the Hall was rebuilt with improved facilities, and in 1898, thanks to a fund established in memory of Robert Hamilton, it became possible to extend the third floor from the Lodge to the ante-chapel and to add the central tower. In 1908 the Lodge was converted to student and faculty use and in 1909 the Library wing was added.http://www.ubishops.ca/library_info/buildings.html Bishop Williams Hall James William Williams (1825-1892) was appointed headmaster of Bishop's College School in 1857. In 1863 he was consecrated 4th Anglican bishop of QuÃ©bec. He participated vigorously in the development of the Protestant public school system in QuÃ©bec and collaborated with Sir Alexander Galt in drawing up Section 93 of the British North American Act which conferred upon Parliament the responsibility of protecting the educational rights of minorities. The original hall was built in 1891 from the proceeds of a subscription raised by BCS old boys to mark the 25th anniversary of Bishop Williams' consecration. It was destroyed by fire later that year, and rebuilt in 1892. It now serves as a lecture and presentation hall. Bandeen Hall Bandeen Hall was built as a gymnasium for undergraduates and the boys of Bishop's College School. In 1950, the North-facing main door was replaced by the large bay window and the room became the dining-hall for the Norton-Pollack residence complex. From 1971 onward, all meals were served in Dewhurst Hall, and the room again passed into general use, serving in particular as the undergraduate Pub, until Memorial House was converted for that purpose. In 1977, temporary studios for the Fine Arts departments of Champlain College and the University were installed in the hall and adjacent kitchen and storage areas. In 1990, as a result of the success of the Learning for Life campaign, these areas were converted into classrooms, studios and offices for the University's Music department, and the hall was converted into a concert hall, which was named for the late Robert A. Bandeen, Chancellor of the University from 1981 to 1987, and his wife, Mona Blair Bandeen, generous benefactors of music at Bishop's. Centennial Theatre As a performing arts centre, Centennial Theatre has played a significant role in the cultural life of the Eastern Townships region over the past 40 years. The theatre, inaugurated on January 14, 1967, was designed to bring together artists and audiences in an atmosphere of visual intimacy and acoustic excellence. This superb theatrical environment is achieved by recreating the wide auditorium sweep reminiscent of Greek amphitheatres; with a capacity of 549, Centennial Theatre provides actors, dancers and musicians with a significant audience, while maintaining a close relationship of auditorium to stage. The Italian stage house, with proscenium and flies, is extended forward in an open stage concept by means of an apron elevator. The many configurations made possible by this system have created surprising flexibility on stage. Built at first to serve the needs of the Drama Department, the opening of the theatre was the dream come true of many students and professors, particularly of Arthur Motyer, who was then the Director of the University Dramatic Society. In 1975, Bishop's University and Champlain College launched the first cultural season at Centennial Theatre. The Cultural Series, as it was called then, included classical music, dance, mime, theatre and jazz. Centennial Theatre's mandate has always been to present high quality concerts and shows from the many fields of the performing arts. The theatre has presented Al di Meola, Christopher Plummer and Natalie MacMaster. Through the years, special efforts have been made to serve the English population of the Eastern Townships. In 1989, film series were offered to better serve the surrounding population. Today, Centennial Theatre has its own administrative structure, including the Programming Director who, with the help of a programming committee, books a complete season, bringing renowned artists from all over the world to the theatre. Among the many groups presented during the past years one can count pianist Marc-AndrÃ© Hamelin, dancer Margie Gillis, dance companies O Vertigo and Marie Chouinard, the Penderecki and Keller Quartets, I Musici de MontrÃ©al, South African Johnny Clegg and Savuka, jazz vibraphonist Gary Burton, the Glenn Miller Orchestra, and many, many more. Centennial Theatre is also equipped with a 35mm projector, which allows for the presentation of films in their original version. In 1992, Centennial Theatre inaugurated the newly renovated lobby, box office and offices by presenting the premiere of the film "City of Joy," with special guests from the cast and crew. The final renovations were completed in 2006.http://www.ubishops.ca/centennial/about.html Old Library Originally added to McGreer Hall in 1909 to serve as the University Library, it was converted into office space during the 1970s. In 1939 renovations to the historic McGreer Hall included the complete renovation and restoration of the library wing, which had over the years been subdivided into 2 floors and the magnificent wooden ceiling was covered by tiles. Work on the library wing was completed in time for the Sesquicentennial celebrations in 1993-1994, which culminated in a sherry reception for the Governor-General in the newly restored library wing, now known by its former name as the Old Library. The Old Library serves as the centre for the University Archives and the Archives Service of the Eastern Townships Research Centre. The special collection of books pertain to the history of the Eastern Townships, Canada, and special volumes concerning Bishop's University. Used year-round by faculty and students, the room is especially popular during the summer months when people from across Canada and the U.S. come to research their genealogy. The room is also used throughout the academic year for lectures, receptions and other special events. The room may also be used simply as a study hall, a quiet place for all students. John Bassett Memorial Library The John Bassett Memorial Library provides study and research support for the students and faculty of both Bishop's University and Champlain College, Lennoxville Campus. The present building, built in 1959, and expanded in 1970 and 1990, accommodates over 610 users, with seminar rooms for group study. The Library's holdings are over 598,000 items, including books, microforms, and audio-visual materials, as well as those of the approximately 19,550 periodical titles including online periodicals, are accessed through the online catalogue BORIS (Bishop's Online Retrieval and Information System). Research and study are further supported by collections of Canadian Government documents, and Maps. In-house resources are augmented by an Inter-Library Loan network. Nicolls Building The Nicolls Building is named in honour of the Reverend Jasper Hume Nicolls (1818-1877). In 1845, Nicolls was appointed first principal of Bishop's College. He was raised in the city of QuÃ©bec and graduated Bachelor of Arts from Oriel College in the University of Oxford. He was a Fellow of Queen's College, Oxford when he was appointed to his position here. In 1853, along with Bishop Mountain, he was instrumental in obtaining the royal charter which raised the college to the status of a university. Located on the roof of the Nicolls building, the observatory is a very recent addition to Bishop's University. The observatory houses a 10-inch Schmidt-Cassegrain telescope and is also open to the public.http://physics.ubishops.ca/observatory/ Old Lennoxville Golf Club The Bishop's campus uniquely features a golf course and club: The Old Lennoxville Golf Club. The club was founded by Bishop's University and received a charter from the Royal Canadian Golf Association in the year 1897. There are four golf clubs that pre-exist Lennoxville in the RCGA. They are: Royal Montreal founded in 1873; Royal Quebec founded in 1874; Murray Bay founded in 1876; and Royal Ottawa founded in 1891. In 1963, the Directors of the Lennoxville Golf Club founded and constructed the "Milby" course. Owned and operated by the Lennoxville Golf Club, the directors continued to operate both clubs under the umbrella of "the Lennoxville Golf Club" until 1975. The two different locations were being referred to as the Lennoxville Golf Club (Milby Course) and the Lennoxville Golf Club (the Old Course), thus the present name of the "Old Lennoxville Golf Club" was established. The course remains one of the oldest in Canada.http://www.ubishops.ca/golf/en/history.html St. Mark's Chapel St. Mark's Chapel was consecrated in 1857 by George Jehoshaphat Mountain. St. Mark's is in the Perpendicular Gothic style, prevalent in England during the Tudor period. The faÃ§ade, with its fenestration, string course and buttresses, shows the influence of the 13th century's formal architecture vocabulary. The ogival windows, twinned on the long side and in groups of three on the West faÃ§ade, repeat the same arrangement which can be seen in Salisbury Cathedral. The entrance door, adorned with a ogival arch, is like that of Eton College in Windsor or Trinity College, Cambridge. The Chapel was almost completely destroyed by fire in 1891. The Corporation decided to rebuild it on the same site, as a memorial to Principal Nicholls, and during the next six years the superb interior furniture and panelling was completed by the Sherbrooke cabinet-making firm of George Long. Much of the finer carving is thought to have been the work of his assistant, Georges BÃ©langer. Made of beautifully crafted Eastern Townships ash, the interior of the chapel is most remarkable for the exquisite quality of the wood sculptures. Carefully maintained and beautifully preserved, St. Mark's Chapel was declared Cultural Property by the Quebec Ministere des Affaires culturelles in 1989.http://www.ubishops.ca/chapel/history.html Student societies Bishop's University has 1 Sorority, 1 Women's Fraternity, and 1 Fraternity. *Alpha Delta Pi - Eta Tau Chapter (inactive) *Alpha Phi - Eta Chi Chapter *Sigma Chi - Iota Rho Chapter School spirit Students are known for their strong affinity towards the university especially during sports games. A popular spot for social gatherings is the nearby Golden Lion Pub. In 2005, the CBC's Rick Mercer Report named it the best student pub in Canada.our_story Athletics The Bishop's University teams are known as the Bishop's Gaiters and compete in Canadian Interuniversity Sport. Although their logo and mascot suggest the term stems from the word alligator, "Gaiter" actually refers to a leg covering worn by Anglican bishops up until the middle of the 20th century. The Gaiters are represented by eight varsity teams (Football, Men's & Women's Basketball, Men's & Women's Rugby, Women's Soccer, Women's Indoor Soccer and Golf) and two club teams (Men's Lacrosse, Women's Hockey). The Bishop's Gaiters have a long history with the university. The early days were marked by massive participation in team sports such as cricket and football. Rugby football began in 1888 and Canadian football was a budding varsity sport by the 1930s. Former Bishop's football players currently in the CFL; BC Lions: Shawn Gore, Jamall Lee, James Yurichuk, Dan Mccullough / Montreal Alouettes: Kyle Jones, Justin Conn / Toronto Argonautes: Keith Godding School song At both home and away athletic competitions, BU students can be heard singing their school fight song or alma mater. Bishop's official school song, 'Alma Mater,' was written in 1937 and continues to be a favorite. In 1964, however, the lyrics "Drink a toast to Bishop's University" were written by John Piper, Douglas Tees, Ace Henderson and John Martland as part of the musical comedy, "The Grate Escape," performed by the Bishop's choir. The tune stuck and has become the beloved unofficial song.Raise a toast! Principals of Bishop's University *The Rev. Jasper H. Nicolls, 1845 *The Rev. J.A. Lobley, 1878 *The Rev. Thomas Adams, 1885 *The Rev. J.P. Whitney, 1900 *The Rev. T.B. Waitt, 1905 *The Rev. H. de B. Gibbins, 1906 *The Rev. R.A. Parrock, 1907 *The Rev. Canon H.H. Bedford-Jones, 1920 *The Rev. Arthur Huffman McGreer, 1922 *A.R. Jewitt, 1948 *C.L.O. Glass, 1959 *A.W. Preston, 1969 *D.M. Healy, 1970 *C.I.H. Nicholl, 1976 *H.M. Scott, 1986 *Janyne M. Hodder, 1995 *Robert Poupart, 2004 *Jonathan Rittenhouse (Interim), 2007 *Michael Goldbloom, 2008 Notable former students and alumni *Douglas Abbott. Former Minister of National Defence and Minister of Finance, Former Justice of the Supreme Court of Canada *Maude Abbott. one of Canada's earliest female medical graduates, founder of the Federation of Medical Women of Canada *Nick Arakgi. CFL football star and CFL's Most Outstanding Canadian Award winner. *John Bassett. publisher of the Montreal Gazette, owner of the Toronto Argonauts, 1961â€“1971 *Peter Blaikie. Rhodes Scholar, prominent lawyer, former President of the Progressive Conservative Party of Canada, television commentator *Jim Corcoran. singer, songwriter and radio host *Tom Europe. CFL defensive back, BC Lions *Reginald Fessenden. radio pioneer *Robert Ghiz. Premier of Prince Edward Island *Robert Gordon. former President of Humber College, President of Canada Basketball, President of Bishop's University *Roy Cullen. Former Liberal Member of Parliament for the riding of Etobicoke North *Keith Godding. CFL wide receiver, Montreal Alouettes *Scott Griffin. Chancellor of Bishop's University, Canadian businessman and philanthropist *Ralph Gustafson. poet *Kyle Jones. â€” CFL linebacker, Toronto Argonauts *Jamall Lee. CFL Running Back, BC Lions *Galt MacDermot. musician, arranger, composer of 60's rock musical Hair (musical) *Michael Ondaatje. poet, writer *Damian Pettigrew. film director *Francis Reginald Scott. Rhodes Scholar, poet, constitutional expert * The Rev. Canon Frederick Scott. Senior Chaplain, First Canadian Division, Canadian Expeditionary Force, WWI *Larry Smith former President of the Montreal Alouettes, former commissioner of the Canadian Football League, current Canadian Senator *Johnny Reid. country music singer *Norman Webster. Rhodes Scholar, .former Editor-in-Chief of The Globe and Mail, Chancellor of University of Prince Edward Island *David Williams. Canadian business leader and philanthropist *James Yurichuk. CFL Linebacker, BC Lions Image:Fessenden.JPG|In 1906, Reginald Fessenden. transmitted the first radio audio broadcast from Brant Rock, Massachusetts. Image:Canon Fred Scott (from his book).jpg|The Rev. Canon Frederick Scott Senior Chaplain, First Canadian Division, Canadian Expeditionary Force. Image:Maude_Abbott.jpg|Dr. Maude Abbott, one of Canada's earliest female medical graduates. Image:Scott-griffin-LR.jpg|Scott Griffin, founder of the Griffin Poetry Prize, one of the world's most generous poetry awards. See also * Bishop's College School * Bishop's University Students' Representative Council * The Campus (Lennoxville) * Champlain College Lennoxville References * Grant, Anna M. (ed.) (1993). A Portrait of Bishop's University: 1843-1993. Lennoxville: Bishop's University. * Masters, Donald C. (1950). Bishop's University: The First Hundred Years. Toronto: Clarke, Irwin. * Milner, Elizabeth H. (1985). Bishop's Medical Faculty, 1871â€“1905. Sherbrooke: Rene Prince. * Nicholl, Christopher (1994). Bishop's University, 1843â€“1970. Montreal: McGill-Queen's. Notes External links * Bishop's University Historical Timeline * Bishop's University * Bishop's Gaiters * Foreman Art Gallery * The Campus Student Newspaper Category:Bishop's University Bishop's University Category:Quebec Anglophone higher education Bishop's University